User blog:Xydux/What I Think the CN Wiki Should Be
Okay...okay...Testing one two three....Hello? Hello? As you probably guessed from the title, this blog is about what I think the CN wiki should cover. Personally, I think that, for each show, it should have an overview of the show, a page on each of the main characters on the show, and an episode guide. For example, Chowder. All that you need is a page on each of the main characters (Chowder, Mung Daal, Truffles, Schnitzel, Gazpacho, etc.), an episode guide, and a basic overview of the show, somewhat like the Wikipedia page. I'm saying this because I don't need to know about The Meaches (Chowder) or about Frank Welker (a voice actor on Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated). If I wanted to know about these guys, I would use the wikis for respective shows. If I wonder "Hey, what the heck is Conrad the Lonely Stump?" I'd use the EEnE wiki. You may say that, okay, so maybe things aren't going so great here, but hey, the old regime has been deposed and new people are in charge. Slowly but surely, this wiki is going to be cleaned up, it's gonna get better...I'd like some evidence of that, please. Nobody has any. And as for the good doctor, who is an admin, let me ask this: How come I can get to the top of the Badge list in 10 minutes? I mean, I could have done it faster, but honestly, shouldn't you have more points garnered by actually *gasp* editing? Back on the Ed Wiki both of your blogs are about how this wiki needs HELP and how we all need to get over there and CLEAN THE PLACE UP and how if you were in charge the wiki would be cleaned up so fast our heads would spin. Your badges are for leaving a message on someone else's talk page and for making an edit. I did check your contributions, and I realize that most are deletions, but still, on a certain someone's blog, you posted this comment: :: And don't think we will abandon the wiki a week later, we are here to stay. Nice words, Doc. Too bad you can't follow up on them. At the end of November 23 (G.M.T.) you left this wiki and have only reappeared on two days and made three edits. I do realize that this blog has gotten off topic, but seriously, I made five edits (adding two pages to categories), added to my user page, and, oh yeah, wrote this blog. (As soon as I finish this thing, I will have 60 points and be at the top of the wiki's leaderboard.) When you promise to do a great job and follow up by quitting town, you lose my respect, what little you had (I think that Communism is a failed form of government, and creating a puppet to destroy this wiki is wrong, even if you owned up to it). Hate this blog? Love it? Think I have some good ideas? Want to ban me from wikia forever? Just plain don't care? Leave a comment. Category:Blog posts